prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Clover Box
, or also known as is a magical music box which the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure! obtain in episode 32. The Clover Box is mainly used to play the lullaby, which shall clam down Chiffon but also has other powers. The Clover Box was originally stored inside the Pretty Cure shrine within the Mushy Bean Woods of the Sweets Kingdom and was the reason why the Elder asked Tarte to return to the Sweets Kingdom. But when Tarte and the girls tried to get the Clover Box, they were attacked by the Mochi monster that had actually been sealed away long ago. Azukina then revealed to Tarte that she was the one to break the seal and released the Mochi monster, hoping that then Tarte wouldn't leave the kingdom anymore. After being reassured by Tarte, that he won't forget her, Azukina hurried to obtain the Music box, which then started to play a beautiful tune, that helped the Pretty Cures in their fight against the Mochi monster. As soon as the monster heard the tune, it loosened its grip, giving the Cures a chance to defeat and seal it once again. After that, the Cures and Tarte leave the Kingdom once again, with Tarte's new job being to watch over the Clover Box. Appearance A white and pastel pink music box with a translucent lid lined with pastel pink and held by a silver four leaf clover with a heart representing each Cure on it. The handle is pastel pink with a purple tip. Inside is a spinning circle piece visible when the handle is spun, and surrounding it are four hearts matching the Cures signature colors. Powers The primary power of the Clover Box is to play beautiful music, which can influence the beings around it. This power was first shown in episode 32, when the Cures were almost defeated by the Mochi monster. But as soon as the Clover Box started to play a beautiful tune, the monster loosened, allowing the girls to defeat and seal it once again. Additionally, the Clover Box holds the power to calm down Chiffon. When Chiffon became Infini in episode 35, Cure Peach and the others were chasing Infini, who wandered through the many worlds. Once they had caught Infini, they had to figure out how to bring Chiffon back, but since they had no clue how, Cure Peach kept begging Chiffon to return to normal and shed a tear. The tear fell on the Clover Box and suddenly, the box started to play Chiffon's Lullaby. And Infini turned back into Chiffon. After this event, the Cures would always play the Lullaby for Chiffon if she once again turned into Infini to turn her back to Chiffon. Following this incident, the Cures were worn out and obsessed with protecting Chiffon at all cost. And thus they wanted to learn how to become stronger and how to use their powers in a better way to protect Chiffon from being turned into Infini and kidnapped by Labyrinth. At the end of the day, the learned that the best way to protect Chiffon was if they worked together and then they learned the attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, which they can only perform by calling out for the powers of the Clover Box. Trivia *You can see the box in Fresh Pretty Cure!'s second ending, H@ppy Together!!!. Gallery Category:Items Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Devices